Y todo es por ti
by Nyroge
Summary: En una escuela pasan mil cosas, en una escuela hay gente muy distinta, en una escuela hay amores escondidos.  Como Deiara un ser tan extrovertido, puede estar enamorado de Sasori, de un ser tan callado e inexpresivo,como saber si Sasori tambien ama dei
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí con un fic de mi pareja yaoi favorita ^^**

**Naruto no me pertenece(por desgracia T.T) sino a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fueran mios, ningún akatsuki habría muerto, sasuke seria bueno y sakura habría sido asesinada por sasori, pero que le voy a hacer.**

**Este es un universo alterno…escolar ^^**

En esta escuela , como tantas otras, ocurre una historia. Ciertamente estos recintos siempre han albergado miles de historias, y pocas han salido a la luz.

Ademas, muchas veces sus acontecimientos llaman la atención.

Tambien la escuela, muchas veces trae historias de amor, de distinto tipo.

Y me refiero a distinto tipo, porque hay muchos que son correspondidos y otros no, algunos duran para siempre, y otros son un simple juego. A veces los no correspondidos depende también de la popularidad de la persona.

Exacto, en las escuelas existen los populares y los impopulares. La mayoría de ellos ególatras y despreocupados, con la única tarea de cuidar su aspecto y aun asi, son signo de admiración para muchos.

Aunque hay populares distintos, simpáticos, modestos, humildes, que no hacen diferencias.

Deidara uno de esos pocos.

En cuanto piso esa escuela esa escuela se hizo totalmente popular. Y no es para menos, con un atractivo como el suyo.

Piel blanca, tersa y lisa, sin perturbaciones, rasgos delicados, ojos rasgados con delineo natural , ojos brillantes y azules, de un hermoso azul cielo, cabellos largos y lacios, rubios a mas no poder, cuerpo bien formado aun con 16 años.

Con esta apariencia, cualquiera pensaría que Deidara era una mujer. Pero no lo es.

Es un hermoso hombre adolescente, asi lo demostraba su varonil y dulce voz.

Sin querer Deidara era uno de los chicos mas populares, como dije antes, uno de los mas lindos y codiciados de toda la escuela. También era parte de Akatsuki.

Aktsuki era un grupo que invento Pain, otro chico popular, el mas atractivo de todos, por eso era el líder de aquella organización, en donde solo los mas populares podían entrar.

Y Deidara pertenecia a ese grupo, aun en contra de su voluntad. O eso creía.

Un tal Itachi lo obligo a entrar, luego Kisame, un chico de piel palida, ojos azul opaco, y cabello azulado. Luego Zetsu, un chico de piel algo bronceada, cabellos verdes, y deslumbrantes ojos azules. Y luego Kakuzu , un moreno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Y asi sucesivamente.

Lo obligaron casi todos los miembros a unirse, y digo casi, porque uno de ellos no lo hizo, y que ese mismo sujeto, sin obligarlo, ocasiono que Deidara entrara.

Entro por el, por Sasori.

Y ahora todo tenia sentido.

Entro guiado por aquella cabellera rojiza, por su blanca piel, por sus ojos marrones, los cuales se confundían extravagantemente con el morado.

Por su rostro, todo Sasori en si.

Todo por Sasori, todo por el, y siempre fue asi.

Lo conocio en un jardín y lo siguió a su escuela de primaria, y también lo hizo cuando se cambio a una escuela secundaria. Sasori era su razón de existir, era todo su ser en si.

Cuando lo conocio de pequeño le llamo la atención, cuan diferente podía ser una persona.

Le sorprendio lo contrarios que eran, por eso le intereso tanto.

Desde ese momento fue amor.

Han estado juntos en el jardín, en primaria y ahora secundaria.

Aunque los dos primeros no valían, fueron compañeros, pero el pelirrojo tal vez jamas noto su presencia.

Pero ahora en secundaria…era diferente, o no?

Eran compañeros nuevamente, aunque el pelirrojo no lo notara (supuestamente). Pero ahora pertenecia a su mismo grupo:Akatsuki.

Y era el momento de hacerse notar. Era la ocasión de gritarle: Aquí estoy! Mirame! Yo existo! Yo he sido tu compañero todos estos años, estamos nuevamente juntos en otra escuela, en este grupo, todo…es por ti.

Todo por el, siempre lo fue, es y será.

Pero el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada, como tantas veces (si es que realmente le dirigía la mirada a el)

Y Deidara volvia a hundirse. Volvia a preguntarse si aquello era necesario, o suficiente.

No, no es suficiente.

Sasori es **SU **debe poner mas de su parte, o no lo coseguira.

Debe esforzarse as. Porque muchas chicas también consideran a Sasori como su capricho, y Deidara debe batallar contra todas estas.

Pero cuando lo consiga, cuando logre hablar con EL.

Que le dira? Lo que siente.

Y si no me corresponde? Entonces todo será en vano.

Tendre que conquistarlo? Si quieres conseguir a tu capricho, asi debe ser.

_Entonces todo vale la pena._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí la continuación del fic, aquí se relatan los pensamientos de sasori, pero en tercera persona ^^**

**Naruto no pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fuera mio, sakura ya haría muerto hacer muuuucho!**

El es molesto, irritante, infantil y Sasori lo tiene mas que claro.

Deidara es demasiado distinto a el. Tal vez mucho.

Pero siempre estuvo acostumbrado a su presencia. Ya que casualmente, siempre terminaban siendo compañeros, en las escuelas que sus padres elegian.

_Lejos estaba de pensar, que era Deidara el que elegia sus escuelas._

Siermpre estuvo acostumbrado a su persona, aunque jamas le haya hablado. Por que hablar con gente o interactuar con gente nunca se le dio bien. Jamas ha sido bueno expresándose. No es que jamas haya hablado con nadie, solo que hablaba lo suficiente, lo preciso.

Y aunque ahora la idea de hablarle era algo que se le pasaba por la mente, el solo verlo, sabia perfectamente que con el no se llevaría bien.

Por que lo conocía. _Supuestamente._

Y era muy extraño.

Han sido compañeros desde siempre, pero jamas han cruzado palabra alguna. Y aun asi lo conocía.

Deidara se dejaba conocer, Deidara mostraba su personalidad a cualquiera.

Deidara era un ser abierto a las emociones.

No como Sasori. El jamas se dejaría conocer. Pero por ser como era: un ser cerrado. Deidara también hallo la forma de conocerlo.

Ironico. Nunca se dirigieron la palabra, pero se conocían totalmente el uno al otro. Pasando por alto, el hecho de que el otro también lo conocía.

Sencillamente tonto.

Y con todo eso Sasori consideraba a Deidara como parte de su vida. Por que lo era _( aunque este detalle aun no lo descubria.)_

Sasori cree que Deidara es parte de su rutina, de esas cosas que siempre han permanecido allí.

Y a Sasori le disgusta que el este allí. Y a la vez no.

Le disgusta porque su presencia es irritante. Y le resulta interesante saber como seria su vida, si la ausencia de Deidara se hiciera presente.

Y eso suena muy apetitoso para Sasori. El siempre ha sido muy curioso. Claro esta que lo esconde. Esconde su curiosidad y muchos sentimientos mas. (_Pero Deidara ya los conoce)_

Sacar a ese tipo de su rutina, suena genial.

Ademas, la rutina no es buena, todos lo sabemos.

Y mucho mas porque ahora lo veria dentro de su mismo grupo.

Era irritante. Con todas sus letras.

Pero Deidara tenia derecho a estar en ese grupo. Tenia todos los requisitos.

Popular, codiciado y guapo.

Por supuesto, Sasori no era tonto, y sabia lo que era la belleza, mas que mal, era un artista. _Solo que escondido._Pero artista al fin.

Y Deidara era una verdadera obra de arte. La cual ha ido embelleciéndose con el correr de los años.

Cuando Deidara era niño era una obra enternecedora.

Cuando era adolescente, era una obra rebelde.

Y ahora, aun adolescente, a dos años de ser adulto. Estaba en el pináculo de su belleza.

Tenia todo el derecho de permanecer en Akatsuki.

Aquel grupo al que Sasori también era parte. Su curiosidad lo incito a unirse.

Y deseaba que Deidara también lo hiciera, ya que seria reconocido como una verdadera obra.

-_En que piensas Sasori no Danna, hm- su voz lo había sacado de su mundo. Miro al chico el cual estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaban._

_-En nada que te incumba- contesto fríamente- Y a que viene lo de Danna._

_-Eres un artista igual que yo,hm- contesto Deidara, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo al develar su secreto.- Siempre lo he notado,hm. Tu forma de admirar los paisajes, los detalles, de alguna forma tus ojos brillan, cuando observas algo que tu consideras, arte, hm- termino Deidara, Sasori no sabia como pudo darse cuenta, el siempre fue bueno escondiendo emociones._

_-Y lo de Danna?-_

_-Un apodo que quise darte, te molesta,hm?-_

_-No-_

No podía molestarse con el, aun asi, sigue siendo curioso, y la idea de sacar a Deidara de su vida es una propuesta deliciosa.

_Suena interesante._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el final del fic, aunque debería considerarlo un three-shot, pero bueno **

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto… comente please ¡!**

Hoy un pequeño accidente, ha hecho que dos corazones den un vuelco inesperado.

Dando sus preguntas por respondidas.

Todos en la escuela se estaban preparando para el festival.

Asi que todos tenían un trabajo que hacer. Para ayudar a la causa.

Y en eso estaba todo el mundo, menos algunos, que se concentraban mas en terminar lo mas rápido posible, que en hacerlo bien.

Y por esos pocos, por pensamientos como esos, ocurren accidentes que luego debemos lamentar.

Aunque en esta caso deberíamos felicitar.

_Que extraño, no?_

El alumno causante de esto, ha tenido que amontonar, con la ayuda de algunos compañeros, unos fierros, sobre una gran repisa, terminaron su trabajo sin notar que un fierro había quedado hacia afuera, en un estado de equilibrio, con el cual, el menor movimiento, podía causar que este fierro y que otros mas caigan, ya que los demás metales fueron colocados en forma peligrosa y desordenada.

Esto ocurre en un gimnasio, el cual ahora alberga solo a dos personas.

A Deidara y Sasori.

Cada quien pendiente de su tarea.

Deidara en arreglar unos fuegos pirotécnicos que adornarían el cielo, en la noche del festival.

Y Sasori en pintar un lienzo, que quien sabe porque, terminaron descubriendo su talento.

_-En que estas Danna, hm?- pregunta Deidara mientras se acerca a contemplar el lienzo de Sasori._

_-Ya ves, le dot vida a un enorme pedazo de papel.-_

_-Vas a quemarlo cuando lo termines,hm?-_

_-Por que lo haría, ojala todos lo contemplaran en este festival, y si es posible en los siguientes.-_

_-Entonces no seria arte,hm-_

_-Y a que le llamas arte tu, mocoso-_

_-A las cosas efímeras, rapidas, a las que contemplas solo por un instante, llenándote de su belleza solo por un lapso de tiempo,hm- eso es verdadero arte, lo efímero, hm-_

_-Ignorante, el arte es algo eterno, que debe perdurar para toda la vida, manteniendo su belleza, aun con el asar de los años, el arte debe ser eterno, siempre lo ha sido , mocoso-_

_-Es efimero, Danna, hm-_

_-Eterno-_

_-Efimero,hm-_

_-Etern… sabes que, será mejor irme, no pienso quedarme aquí, discutiendo contigo-. En eso el pelirrojo se levanta y se dirige a la salida. Va tan molesto que no se percata de la repisa frente suyo, ni los fierros sobre esta._

_Choca contra ellas, y el fierro cede, dejando que los demás también caigan._

De ahí todo es muy rápido, un grito, un empujon, un ensordecedor ruido metalico, Sasori en el suelo, ileso.

Cuando este abre sus ojos, su cerebro procesa la información.

Los fierros mal colocados iban a caer sobre el, pero alguien lo empujo, y la única persona en el gimnasio aparte de el era…Deidara.

Deidara!

A Deidara le llego el impacto y no a el.

Deidara ha muerto…

Los pensamientos se arremolinan en su cabeza, viendo imágenes de su vida sin Deidara.

Una vida sin Deidara, sin su sonrisa, sin su rostro, sin su presencia, una vida sin el era perder su propia vida, y ahora se da cuenta, demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para descubrir que lo amaba.

Aun asi Sasori sigue tirado en el suelo, con su cabeza cacha, sin querer admitir, lo que tiene que ver.

Ver a su Deidara muerto…jamas!.

Pero algo le dice que debe hacerlo, y temeroso, comienza a levantar su cuerpo, para luego sentarse en el suelo, aun temblando, gira lentamente su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abre temeroso.

Mientras una lagrima se derrama en ellos, una lagrima que salio sin su permiso.

Y oh! Abre los ojos de par en par, y lo que sus ojos ven le parece lo mas hermoso del mundo, no era una obra de arte, pero le ha devuelto la vida.

Deidara estaba ahí acurrucado, en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tal vez esperando el impacto que jamas llego.

Deidara descubrió que podría hasta dar la vida por Sasori, que aun ni se daba cuenta de lo que ocurria alrededor, por eso no se percato que uso tanta fuerza al empujar a Sasori, que de alguna forma su cuerpo también se impulso, para salir del peligro, y lograr que los fierros no impactaran en ninguno de los dos.

Logro salvar a Sasori y asi mismo.

El rubio, al no sentir ningún dolor, abrió sus ojos lentamente, vio que estaba en el suelo, asi que levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Sasori, estaban cristalinos, llorosos.

En un principio creyo estar muerto, y lo que Sasori observaba era su cadáver.

Pero en un rápido movimiento Sasori le demostró que estaba en un error, le demostró que estaba mas que vivo. Ya que Sasori se había abalanzado sobre el rubio, atrapando los labios de Deidara con los suyos. Haciendolo sentir mas vivo que nunca.

El beso era en cierta forma bestial, y a la vez suave y gentil, todo a la vez, tratando de demostrarle a Deidara lo importante que es para la vida de su pelirrojo. Cuando por fin se separaron, Deidara hablo.

-Danna… yo…hum…-

-Gracias por salvar mi vida dos veces…-

-Dos veces, hum…-

-Salvaste mi vida al rescatarme de esos fierros, y volviste a salvarme, al salir sanop tu también.

-Yo, no entiendo, hum-

Sasori toma el rostro de Deidara entre sus manos.

-Porque tu eres mi vida Deidara, te amo.-

-Yo también te amo Danna, hum- y sin mas que agregar, volvieron a juntar sus labios, en un beso lleno de amor, pasión, ternura y muchas cosas mas.

Gracias a ese momento, pudieron amarse, gracias a ese momento siguieron estando juntos toda su vida.

Esa única vida que alberga dos seres en ella.

_Gracias a ese efímero momento, siguieron juntos eternamente. _


End file.
